


A One-Shot Where Sailor Pluto has an Iphone 6s

by Nyanito



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, No Romance, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanito/pseuds/Nyanito
Summary: Have you ever thought "man what would happen if the sailor pluto just had a phone the entire time"The answer is here. A one-shot i did on 3 monsters and 3 hours of sleep sorry if it sometimes goes wild or something in advanceSo the basic idea is Pluto has a phone and is constantly forced into conversations she doesn't want to have





	A One-Shot Where Sailor Pluto has an Iphone 6s

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention Sailor Pluto has 0 personality other than emotionless  
> So here's the deal. Pluto is the demigod of time who's been chilling in a weird void of Past Present and Future shit and probably hasn't felt one in like an eon or two.

A lone body would be standing in a thick fog. The single figure acted like a statue, still and unmoving to the creeping low clouds. 

Then, a noise.

The solitary silhouette unlocked her phone.

“Hello? This is an inconvenient time to call.” The person glanced around the fog during her phone call.

“I do not have time-- no that wasn’t a pun. I can not leave my post and you know this. You were assigned to her not me.”

The fog began to clear, showing a tall feminine figure. She held a staff with a glittery garnet orb on top of it. In her left hand she held the iPhone 6s which hasn't been invented yet-- just proving how mysterious this woman is. 

“Listen if you really need backup on awakening Venus then make some shit up.” After a short pause to hear the caller, the girl made a shrugging gesture. “Since you’re this worried you can keep the line open. “Yes, okay you’re welcome. Bye.” With an emotionless tone she hung up the phone. She went back to staring into the endless void that is space-time. Sometimes a leaf would scrape past her boot or skid to a halt near her.

 

Once again her phone rang. She raised a brow at the quiet music from her phone. It’s really weird to think about how Artemis can call her number. She slid her gloved finger across the screen.

“Hello, Sailor Pluto is busy at the moment please leave your message after--” The caller interrupted the monotone prank she was pulling. 

 

 

“Pluto! This isn’t time for that! Sailor V need training and I have a feeling the typical combat fitness won’t be effective.”

 

“I got this wild idea that she didn’t volunteer for this.” The garnet orb on her staff flickered an image of a beautiful teenager in the middle of a sports practice. Pluto couldn’t identify the sport because the harsh reality of standing in space for millions of years means you have no idea what volleyball is. 

 

“All she does it sleep and play video games! Honestly Pluto this girl is a piece of work.”

 

Once again Pluto’s orb flickered a screen with two people fighting. She had a vague idea what video games are but you can’t figure everything out with foresight and brief time travelling. Pluto kicked a small piece of time rubble. “Can’t you make like a fighting game for her?”

There was a pause on the other side of the call. There was some shuffling in the background as Artemis responded,

 

“Yeah. That can work actually. Thanks!” 

 

Wow. Who knew a cat with human intelligence could be that rude and hang up on the demigod of time. Pluto stared at her phone for some time before turning around and gazing upon the massive door behind her. The door was the gateway of time travel. Past, Present, Future -- even alternate realities. Pluto wasn’t allowed to let anyone use it (even though in a year or so the future forgets about that rule and it's pretty nuts). The door was her only company in the foggy void of space-time. If she had more of a personality maybe she would had nicknamed the door something endearing. Once again, Artemis rang for Pluto. The music completely distracted her train of thought her total loneliness. She swiped once again.

“Hi.” It's the only thing she can say so absent-mindedly. Pluto leaned against the Time Door as her Garnet Orb began to float in front of her. The wine red orb pictured the girl Sailor V staring at a charming boy on top a building. He was wearing all white and a mask like the one V was equipped with. That was a problem though. A male sidekick wasn’t suppose to show up until later…

 

“So Sailor Pluto. I’m hoping you’re seeing this problem because I am having trouble putting it to words.”

 

“Yes. I agree this man is strange. I would investigate this further if I were you.” Pluto stared at the image of the man as he smiled at the crowd below him. 

 

“Well…” Artemis hesitated as he continued with his sentence. He was picking his words very carefully, “I thought you could come here and help…” Click.

Pluto just totally hung up on that cat. She was always keeping her emotions under check. When you have powers of a god, being an emotionless slate is a must. 

 

That man however. Something isn’t sitting right with that man. Soon enough information swarmed. A brief trip into Artemis’s area helped out with context. To be clear, she did a quick logic drive into the past to gather this information. His name, Phantom Ace. If the name didn’t sound evil enough his acting career was. He is a complete sell-out. 

 

That feeling of uneasy distress was Phantom Ace. Now the Dark Agency he worked for was an obvious sign that he was evil but, it was something more. Like, his business ideas maybe? Or perhaps it was his sincerity to help girls in need. Whatever the real reason was it bothered Sailor Pluto. The only male sidekick in this story was for the moon princess. Part of her wanted to believe this shifty masked idol was just a random human. The other half yelled about personally kicking his ass and blasting him to the underworld. Realistically, Pluto stood post near the Time Door until something shifted reality.

 

For the Guardian of Time and Time-space, it was surprisingly difficult to keep track of time. The mental clock tends to get screwed up when you're standing in a void for eons. Pluto could easily keep track of years and decades but, when it came to minutes and hours that was too precise. In fact, the phone calls that interrupted Pluto earlier were weeks apart.

 

Soon enough the phone calls were getting more spaced out. Soon only a monthly report in from Artemis was the only break in Space time silence. Until Pluto realized her phone was going off suddenly.

 

“Hello? Artemis your report is early… did something--?”

A new voice came from the other side. It definitely was a teen girl in a confident shock.

“Boss? is that you?? I knew that pesky cat was using my phone! Next time I see him he’s a rug!”

Oh. Shit. Pluto couldn't help but drop her staff in surprise. The girl calling must be Sailor Venus and Pluto's unknown existence is about to be compromised.

 

“Hello? Boss?? Now that I got your number you might aswell tell me who you really are!” She sounded like if Sailor Pluto never gave an answer Sailor V would just call back.

“My identity is classified. Please disregard this number and continue to speak with Boss through Artemis”

Pluto quickly hung up as the caller began screaming about something like a conspiracy theory.

 

How easy is it to get a new phone? Neo Queen Serenity gave her this phone. She said it was rather old and that everyone should keep in touch. Neo Queen Serenity made a group chat, but Pluto just muted the chat to stay out of their drama. Instead, she was debating on chucking her phone into Time Space.

 

Venus kept calling. Pluto kept rejecting. Accidentally a call went through…

 

“WAIT YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE BOSS! WHO ARE YOU WHAT'S YOUR NAME HOW DO YOU KNOW ME DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE MOON PRINCESS?”

 

The Garnet rod stood itself upright and flashed a brief image of Princess Serenity. The Guardian of Time stopped listening to the screaming sailor guardian. Sailor Venus was Princess Serenity’s stand in. To throw off the enemies Sailor Venus acted as if she was the Moon Princess during this time. This thought process lead Pluto back to the phone call…

 

“...AND HOW AM I BORN ON VENUS? HOW DID I GET ON EARTH? AM I AN ALIEN??”

 

Finally words began to form for Pluto.

“Sailor Venus can you not for a second. I can at least give you some guidance…. as for my identity, you will find out in the future (whether she meant this literally or not wasn't  known). I can only offer you this at this time.”

Just saying, Pluto is the worst person to get advice from. Foresight and future knowledge makes it difficult to empathize.

“You must try to defeat the Dark Kingdom. They are the true enemy. You can find the path to the princess within your battles”

Sailor Pluto bit her lip waiting for the young guardian to respond.

 

“I see… thank you” The girl sounded disappointed but satisfied with Pluto’s response. Sailor Pluto dropped the iPhone 6s to the floor. She raced her fingers through her hair thinking about the possible punishments she might get for this. The phone lit up. Neo Queen Serenity was calling now.

Pluto cleared her head as she reached to answer. The phone call had a vague threatening feeling about it.

“Hey Pluto how's it going? I just wanted to call up and give you the intel. Ya know trying to help a gal out! Anyways Mercury spotted my daughter Small Lady hanging around your door. Small Lady is a curious one, I wonder where she got that! AHAHAA! Do if you see any pink haired cuties in time space please don’t kill ‘em Love you~”

Click.

Pluto suddenly decided that having a phone was a big mistake. Or perhaps this was inevitable? The last thing she needed was Venus calling her up in the past as well as Small Lady trespassing from the future.

 

Nothing came up from Sailor Venus or Small Lady after those calls. It was uncomfortable to wait. The Guardian of Time always waited. She has been waiting for reality to shift -- the only justifiable reason to leave her post. There is only one occasion in the future where it happens. However, she felt Small Lady was going to change her life drastically. Sailor Pluto shook her head to physically clear her mind. She needed to focus of the present, Sailor Moon and her fight against evil.

 

 

 

Sailor Pluto stared into her Garnet Orb. It never showed an image for long, except for this time. Sailor Moon, no at this point it would be Princess Serenity fighting Queen Metallia. Sailor Venus claimed a sword and that sword was currently in Queen Beryls chest. Pluto couldn’t help but feel proud and that girl. Maybe her advice paid off after all… the last thing the guardian of time wanted was to waste hers. If Pluto knew what popcorn was she would be dying to eat some during this show. The showdown between good and evil. Sailor Moon is finally able to get revenge for the past and for her friends current deaths. Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, they all died protecting Sailor Moon and now only 2 Guardians stand.

Except something unpredicted occurred.

 

Princess Serenity laid on the ice floor after her victory. Breathing her last breaths she wished for the world to be normal again. Then, static. Static in foresight, in the past present and future. Static.

 

OH SHIT! That never happened? Pluto often watched other realities and never has Sailor Moon died. In fact, Sailor Venus was slowly making her way to the princesses lifeless body. Pluto reached for the phone. Dialing the number of the last guardian. Her voice was dry and emotionless. The life was drained from her voice completely as Venus answered.

 

“Sailor Venus? I sense a shift in reality.”

 

“I couldn't protect her.” The tears from Venus were clear throughout the call. “Why? I did everything and she's gone! THEY'RE ALL GONE! Jupiter… Mercury… Mars...  I'm the only one left. WHY AM I ALIVE AND USAGI DEAD?!”

 

Pluto kept a blank tone on her words as Sailor Venus was breaking down on the other side.

“You do remember how Princess Serenity died correct?”

 

“She… died after Endymion was killed… she…I should tell you…” Her voice seemed more collected now that she realized her way out “My name is Minako Aino and I want you -- whoever you are-- to make sure Usagi Tsukino is safe.”

 

Sailor Pluto really wanted to tell her she's about to be reincarnated but, perhaps it was better just to play along. And perhaps she should tell this guardian who she is. Not like she will remember anyways. It was too late. Venus didn't have the courtesy to hang up as she ended her life. That moment was the first time Pluto felt an actual emotion.

 

Then, a light blinded those emotions and the static faded into a morning on Earth. 

 

 

Plan B? Probably is a good idea before shit gets even more out of hand. Pluto’s talisman glowed as two figures glowed. One a shining yellow, the other a sea blue. Both of these Guardians were on Earth but, chances are they will be forced into destiny by Pluto’s will. She needed to get the outer guardians together for when Sailor moon makes another mistake. 

First a simple wake up call. Visions were the only way Pluto could reach them. The deep blue figure resonated with the garnet orb, the yellow faded out immediately. Strange but it didn't matter, this message will be faster than the seas and wind.

 

The ocean blue figure grasped the message, finding her sailor counterpart as well as the talisman. Hopefully Sailor Neptune will awaken in time. The Guardian of the Seas kept the unfortunate reality of her awakening. The only difference between her and Venus was she was alone. Pluto could not interact with Neptune -- at least Venus had Artemis.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for the read  
> I don't know if ill actually turn this into a thing but hey   
> if someone wanted it id probably make it happen


End file.
